


For Him

by emrys90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More tags will be added. No Beta. Also I know I'm working on more Stories, but this came out and I needed to get this out. So yeah sorry, but I am working on the others.</p></blockquote>





	For Him

Stiles watched as Theo walked near the dinner with Hayden. “What is she doing with him?” Liam growled out. Stiles looked at the Beta and then back at the dinner. “Let’s go inside.”

“Calm down puppy, we need to be out here.” Stiles said as he watched on.

“I’m too far to hear them.”

“That’s okay; a while back I had a friend install a system.” Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and tapped on some apps. His screen turned black then white fuzz. The dinner showed, Theo and Hayden were two booths away. Stiles clicked on their booth and their voices filtered through the phone’s speakers.

“So what are they? I mean Scott and his…pack…didn’t know much. So I figured you would know more.” Hayden said as she played with her straw.

“Look I don’t know much okay, all I know is one day I was dying because some Hunter got trigger happy. The next I wake-up on a table in some lab with tubes sticking out of my arm.” He said as he took a sip of his drink. “They offered me a deal, work for them of die.”

“So what are you doing for them now?”

“Now, Now I’m just supposed to watch The McCall Pack. But I don’t tell them everything. Like who killed Devon or what Stilinski has been doing.”

Stiles look’s at Liam, “What is he talking about?” Liam asks Stiles.

“Stuff.” Stiles said as he looked back at his phone.

“So if they were to target one of the Stilinski’s?” Hayden asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Oh I would die protecting him and his father.” Theo said before he took a bite out of his curly fries.

“Why just him?” Hayden asked with a smile.

“The Dread Docs were what you asked about.” Theo said looking away.

“Mmm well I was just wondering, why did you save Liam and I?”

“I had too.”

“For him?”

Theo looked around, got up and dropped two twenties on the table, “For him.”

Stiles closed the app and tuned back to his jeep. “So…are you and him?”

“No and not a word of this to Scott.”

“Why?” Liam asked as he got into the jeep.

“Just please Liam.”

“Yeah sure.” Liam said looking away. Stiles turned on the Jeep and waited. “What are you waiting for?”

Stiles looked at him and smiled, “Her.” He said as he flicked on his lights. Hayden was standing in front of the headlights covering her eyes.

“So she was asking for us?” Liam asked as she got in.

“Me.” Stiles stated.

_**)0(** _

Theo watched as Hayden walked down the street. He followed her from roof top to roof top. He trained his hearing at the Jeep, “So she was asking for us?” Liam said.

“Me.” Stiles said.

“So what did he say?” Stiles said.

“That he was given an ultimatum, work for us or die. After that it was just some small talk.” Hayden said.

“What kind of small talk?” Liam asked.

“Small talk.” Hayden said.

Theo smiled and walked away.

_**)0(** _

“Why Him?” Theo asked.

“Bring him to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added. No Beta. Also I know I'm working on more Stories, but this came out and I needed to get this out. So yeah sorry, but I am working on the others.


End file.
